


You Took It

by SSspaceshark



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Other, hopefully fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSspaceshark/pseuds/SSspaceshark
Summary: Ever have your identity stolen by your brothers?*Slow updates
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first story. Admittedly, I have not gotten to read many comics because I am broke.

Jason broke his leg two weeks ago. Alfred knew, he’s pretty sure the girls, Damian, and Duke knew too. He didn’t really need to worry about Bruce, Dick, and Tim knowing. Besides, Bruce was away as Brucie Wayne on a business venture and Dick was in New York with Tim. Kori was off world and didn’t have to know about his bone that split in two.

At this moment in time, Jason was trying to get through his book, key word: TRYING. The reason he cannot get through his book is the two sets of eyes, these eyes belong to Duke and Damian. Alfred has apparently had the last straw and sent them to Jason until Bruce gets back. Jason briefly wonders what Duke did before realizing Duke probably did something on purpose to get sent here… Is Jason the punishment? Or was it helping Jason that was the punishment?

Jason gives them a long sigh before setting his book down with a bookmark snugly between the pages. He gets out of his seat and reaches for the crutches only to be stopped by Duke. Jason stares at them, intrigued. He wants to see where this would go. Duke seems ecstatic as he moves to help Jason to the kitchen before moving around it like he knows where everything is. He knows where everything is. Maybe Alfred made the two study before coming here.

Damian moves into the kitchen and stares at them both before setting to work with Duke. Jason is slowly realizing that these two aren’t just here to help. They know something he doesn’t.

“Alright, youngins, fess up.” Jason suddenly speaks, he makes _Damian_ jump

“What do you mean?” Duke was way too quick

“You two are hiding something from me. Under my own roof. Tell me now, or I’ll tell Dickie you two were bad for Alfie.” That works on the demon prince, but not Duke

“We aren’t hiding anything.” Duke tries again, he’s getting better, but Jason has been at this shindig called life for too long to have the wool pulled over his eyes

“Alright, Duke, I’m willing to offer up one of the two guest bedrooms to you. All you have to do is tell me what you’re hiding.” Jason watches them both, Damian is trying to meld with the shadows

Duke’s eyes gleam for all of ten seconds before he steps closer, “Not just a guest room. It becomes my bedroom and I can come here whenever I want.”

Jason can’t help the grin that forms on his face, “Okay, I’m willing to spring for that.”

Duke looks surprised that this was easy, he expected Jason to decline that. Damian watches the two of him, he hasn’t said anything. He hasn’t insulted Jason. Oh.

“Tim and Dick have been running around as the Red Hood in New York for the last few weeks.” Duke says as if this is a conversation

Jason freezes. He stares at a fixed point on the wall. Dick and Tim were running around as the Red Hood. In New York. They were pretending to be him even BEFORE he broke his leg. They were… They were fucking replacing him… They…

A mix of worried “Jason?” and “Todd?” fill his frozen silence. He feels… horrible. He feels like they took what he had. His leg hadn’t been broken for more than two weeks.

“Alfred wanted to come, Todd, he just… he went to New York to explain how this would make you react.” Damian speaks in a voice that doesn’t sound like Damian normally does.

“Duke… Help me to my room…” Jason’s voice is void of emotions.

Duke waits until Jason stands before helping him to his bed. Duke stays in the doorway for more than an hour before his feet tire and he slips into the hall and then the kitchen again. It takes him another hour to realize that he’s crying. Those two saw him cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason didn’t sleep that night; how could he sleep? He’s more than upset right now, but it isn’t the angry kind of upset. He feels betrayed and like he’s been replaced again. He feels like they never meant any kindhearted thing they said, he feels like they lied to him every time they talked, which wasn’t much in all honesty. He feels like he’s just a pawn for them. He feels like he doesn’t have a family.

He knows somewhere deep inside that that probably isn’t true, but… the trust he’s built with the family was broken. It took him years to finally trust Bruce enough to be in the same room with him, and even longer for him to trust everyone enough to sleep in the manor for family nights. That trust was broken in four weeks, technically in mere seconds for Jason. Maybe the other have just found out, but Jason believes that Brucie Wayne already knew about what Tim and Dick did… were doing. And no, he can’t blame everyone, only the two that betrayed him, but he feels wronged by his family. It hurts.

Maybe the others weren’t that bad, maybe he could still trust them. But this is a big fucking maybe. His brothers stole his identity. He was able to get over the Robin thing, because he was busy being dead to the world, but this… this was different. Nothing those two could say would change that. They did this on purpose.

The presence in his room breaks him from his thoughts. He turns his head slightly and spots Duke standing there. He’s waiting for Jason the speak first, it seems. Jason probably looks terrible, but honestly, when hasn’t he? Duke doesn’t push and doesn’t step closer; he’s letting Jason have his space. Damian is too, apparently, the demon prince is out in the hallway.

Jason finally notices the smell of food; it makes his stomach rumble. He finally gets up, the weight of not sleeping weighing on him. His body feels stiff and heavy as he shuffles, literally shuffles, to where the food is. Damian and Duke move out of his way and follow him after a few moments. Jason looks at the three plates on the table with hot, buttery pancakes. This small gesture almost makes him start crying again. He realizes that neither Damian nor Duke left his apartment, neither of them left him alone.

“I uh… made them, Alfred gave me the recipe he uses when you’re over at the manor. Damian helped; he went out to buy ingredients.” Duke speaks first while Jason is staring at the food.

Jason just nods and sits down. He doesn’t eat until the other two are sitting down as well. He wouldn’t mind drowning his sorrows, and his pancakes, in syrup. They’re all silent during breakfast and after while Jason does the dishes despite the protests from the boys. Jason likes to clean; it takes his mind off things sometimes. It doesn’t work this time. Jason’s mind is full of questions about his identity being taken from him. He wants to know what he did wrong to constitute them taking something he rightfully had ownership over. He wants to know why they did… why they hurt him like this. Because this feels like the ripped his heart from his chest and mocked him with it.

It’s barely noon when Bruce calls Jason. Jason is just as shocked as Damian when the brat glances at the caller ID as Jason picks it up. He doesn’t answer the first time, but when Bruce keeps persistently calling him ten more times, Jason answers.

“Jaylad,” He sounds so gentle, so concerned about Jason, “how are you feeling?”

“How the fuck do you think, old man?” His voice cracks somewhere in the sentence, Duke turns towards Jason and stares at the phone like he’d take it if Bruce fucked up during the call. Knowing that Duke would have it out with Bruce made the tight feeling in Jason’s throat feel tighter.

Bruce is silent for a solid minute, “Jay, I didn’t… I don’t know anything about what they did. I wasn’t told anything.”

Jason wants to curl up under his blankets and sob, “They replaced me.” He knows how shaky his voice sounds, how weak he sounds.

“I’m sure that wasn’t there intention, I—” He knows that maybe Bruce is right, but hearing his father take Dick and Tim’s side hurt.

“They fucking—Bruce, they replaced me.” He repeats as tears begin to leak from his eyes. Duke steps closer, Damian too.

“Jason, they probably needed-“

“They didn’t fucking ask!” Jason cuts him off with a shout and then a sob.

The phone is taken from him and Jason is being pulled into his room. Jason hears Duke talking and then shouting at Bruce. Damian is awkwardly trying to comfort Jason, it’s the thought that counts. Jason is still sobbing when the shouting stops and when Duke comes into the room with a bottle of water and his phone. Jason feels pathetic, sobbing in front of his little brothers. Duke sits on the other side of Jason and puts an arm around him. He’s texting someone, but Jason doesn’t look to see who it is. Twenty minutes later he has three girls bursting into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more chapters?


End file.
